December 31, 2015 Smackdown results
The December 31, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 29, 2015 at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C. This was the last episode of SmackDown that aired on Syfy. Summary Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods looked to usher in the New Year by kicking off SmackDown three days after their shenanigans on Raw left Sin Cara with a dislocated shoulder. But even as the trio surmised that they were “perfect” and therefore needed no New Year's resolution, The Lucha Dragons emerged. Though Sin Cara was in no condition to compete, Kalisto challenged the reigning titleholders to a Six-Man Tag Team Match with his surprise partners, The Dudley Boyz. In the height of the subsequent contest, a resilient Kalisto triumphed over Kofi with Salida del Sol. The Dudleys then rang in the New Year with a bang by putting Woods through a post-match table! In the last moments of Tyler Breeze's slugfest against Goldust, Prince Pretty hurled the Bizarre One face-first into the turnbuckle, before using the ropes as leverage to pick up the controversial three-count. The Gorgeous One then joined Summer Rae in making the monumental announcement that the pair would go their separate ways! Jey & Jimmy Uso may once again be the Tag Team of the Year. But, even a pair of Uso-Crazy Super Kicks wouldn't win over Braun Strowman. The Black Sheep conquered his painted adversaries with his excruciating bear hug and sent another haunting message to the locker room in the process. At the end of a year that gave rise to the Divas Revolution, Team Bella's Brie blasted Naomi with the Bella Buster to help her and Alicia Fox triumph over two-thirds of Team B.A.D. The Showoff rocked both New Year's Eve and Bo Dallas, using a superkick to counter his opponent's aggressive offense and finish off 2015 with a big win. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns & Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose took Sheamus & Kevin Owens to the limit in the final WWE match of 2015. But, just when Reigns hit The Celtic Warrior with the Superman Punch and looked as if he might finish him off with the Spear, Owens pulled The Big Dog down and backwards into the steel ring post. The dirty low blow brought an end to the contest by disqualification. A vicious post-match assault ensured, first on Reigns and then on the advancing Ambrose. But the brothers-in-arms ultimately turned the tide to take down both The Celtic Warrior and KO. Will Reigns have the same luck this Monday night on Raw when he puts the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on the line against Sheamus with none other than Mr. McMahon as the special guest referee? Results ; ; *Kalisto & The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) (w/ Sin Cara) defeated The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods) *Tyler Breeze (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Goldust *The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman & Luke Harper) (w/ Erick Rowan) defeated The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) by submission *Team Bella (Alicia Fox & Brie Bella) defeated Team B.A.D. (Naomi & Tamina) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Bo Dallas *Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated Sheamus & Kevin Owens by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kalisto & Dudley Boyz v The New Day SD 12-31-15 001.jpeg SD 12-31-15 002.jpeg SD 12-31-15 003.jpeg SD 12-31-15 004.jpeg SD 12-31-15 005.jpeg SD 12-31-15 006.jpeg SD 12-31-15 007.jpeg SD 12-31-15 008.jpeg SD 12-31-15 009.jpeg Tyler Breeze v Goldust SD 12-31-15 010.jpeg SD 12-31-15 011.jpeg SD 12-31-15 012.jpeg SD 12-31-15 013.jpeg SD 12-31-15 014.jpeg SD 12-31-15 015.jpeg SD 12-31-15 016.jpeg SD 12-31-15 017.jpeg SD 12-31-15 018.jpeg The Wyatt Family v The Usos SD 12-31-15 019.jpeg SD 12-31-15 020.jpeg SD 12-31-15 021.jpeg SD 12-31-15 022.jpeg SD 12-31-15 023.jpeg SD 12-31-15 024.jpeg Alicia Fox & Brie Bella v Naomi & Tamina SD 12-31-15 025.jpeg SD 12-31-15 026.jpeg SD 12-31-15 027.jpeg SD 12-31-15 028.jpeg SD 12-31-15 029.jpeg SD 12-31-15 030.jpeg SD 12-31-15 031.jpeg SD 12-31-15 032.jpeg SD 12-31-15 033.jpeg Dolph Ziggler v Bo Dallas SD 12-31-15 034.jpeg SD 12-31-15 035.jpeg SD 12-31-15 036.jpeg SD 12-31-15 037.jpeg SD 12-31-15 038.jpeg SD 12-31-15 039.jpeg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v Kevin Owens & Sheamus SD 12-31-15 040.jpeg SD 12-31-15 041.jpeg SD 12-31-15 042.jpeg SD 12-31-15 043.jpeg SD 12-31-15 044.jpeg SD 12-31-15 045.jpeg SD 12-31-15 046.jpeg SD 12-31-15 047.jpeg SD 12-31-15 048.jpeg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #854 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #854 at WWE.com * #854 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events